The Imfamous Pillow Smothering Demon
by Halliwellchik37
Summary: A demon attacks. The Charmed ones fight back. It is funny.


The Infamous Pillow Smothering Demon

By: Halliwellchik37

**~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: This story was inspired by the episode "Sight Unseen" where the demon, Troxa, tried to smother Prue with a pillow in the attic.

D/C: We don't own "Charmed," otherwise we'd be rich!!

**~*~*~*~*~**

Piper woke up with a start one Sunday around noon.  She had slept so long because she had had to work really late the night before at the club.  Rolling over, she realized that Leo wasn't there.  She also realized that the room was awfully quiet, so Wyatt either wasn't there or was asleep.  Leo had probably taken Wyatt down stairs to feed him.

Piper sat up and saw a pillow hovering in front of her.  When the pillow started moving toward her she screamed and blew it up.  The next second Phoebe, Paige, and Leo ran into the room.

Phoebe asked, "Piper, what's wrong?"

"There was, there was a pillow," Piper said, "And it was, it was hovering and tried to smother me!!"

"Right, Piper…a pillow tried to smother you," Paige said sarcastically.

Phoebe spoke up, "Oh, Oh, I know…It's that IMFAMOUS PILLOW SMOTHERING DEMON again, isn't it???  Isn't it??"

"Again?"  Paige asked, confused.

"The first time it wasn't _actually _a pillow smothering demon," Piper explained, "The first time it was Troxa."

"Oh," Paige looked at Leo for an explanation, "Troxa?"

Leo explained, "Invisible demon."

"Oh," Paige still looked a little confused.

"Do you really think there is a pillow smothering demon?"  Piper asked her sisters.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, "He's infamous, too!"

"I don't think so," Paige said, "Seems kinda silly."

Leo piped up, "I'll go check with the Elders."  He orbed out.

"Yeah, it does seem silly, but so did the pie demon, remember?"  Piper asked.

"You're right," Paige said, "So I wonder how you vanquish it?"

"With a pillow case," Phoebe suggested.

"Hey that might just work!"  Paige exclaimed.

Leo orbed back in.  "There actually is a pillow smothering demon and he is pretty notorious."

Phoebe was confused, "I thought he was infamous."

"They're synonyms," Piper said, looking at Phoebe like she was stupid.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid, Piper!!  That's not nice," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Sorry," Piper replied, "I tried not to, but it was just soooooo hard."

"So what do we know about this demon other than he kills people with pillows?"  Paige asked.

"Well, he's kind of hard to vanquish since you can't see him," Leo explained.

"Any weaknesses?"  Piper asked.

"Well, sort of…if you can figure out where he is you can use purple grape flavored gum to see him…but other than that there isn't really any weaknesses."  Leo said, "The good news is you can vanquish him."

Phoebe laughed and asked, "With a pillow case?"

Leo looked at her askance, "Um…not exactly."

"Then how?"  Came Phoebe's reply.

"By throwing exactly 7 couch cushions at him, followed by a potion which is made up of purple grape flavored gum and shoe strings."

"That sounds ridiculous," Piper said.

"But if it works then it is worth a try, right?"  Paige asked.

"Yeah I guess, seeing as I like to breathe," Piper said, "Hey where is Wyatt?"

"The kitchen, why?"  Phoebe asked.

"The demon!"  Piper exclaimed, "Go get him quick."

Before Piper had finished her sentence Leo had orbed out.  About a minute later Leo walked back up the stairs with Wyatt in his arms, "Its okay, he sensed him and put up his protection shield."  Piper sighed in relief and took Wyatt from Leo.

"So what are we going to do about the PSD?"  Paige asked.

Phoebe again looked confused, "PSD?  What does PSD mean?"

"Pillow Smothering Demon," Paige explained with exasperation to Phoebe.

"Oh, I gotcha."

Piper took charge, "Phoebe go to the closest gas station and get all the purple grape flavored gum you can…we'll need it.  Make sure that it is purple and not just grape."

Phoebe saluted, "Right Sergeant," She then left Piper's room.

"Okay, now Leo you can tell Paige what is in the potion and she can make it while you finish feeding Wyatt.  Okay?"

"What are you gonna do?"  Paige asked at the same time as Leo said, "Sure."

"I'm going to take a shower because I can not fight a demon in my pjs," Piper replied.

Paige said, "Okay, I'll go make the potion," but as she walked out the door she mumbled, "who died and left you in charge?"

Piper, who heard Paige very clearly, even though she was mumbling, said, "I heard that, and to answer your question…Prue."  The last part of this statement was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I was just a little frustrated," Paige apologized.

"It's okay, I know I tend to be bossy at times…but just a little bit."  Paige walked over and hugged her older sister.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Paige agreed smiling, "I'll go get to work on that potion and you go take your shower, okay sis?"

"Sure thing, and I'll try not to be long."

Paige left out the bedroom door and Piper headed for the bathroom.

**~~Gas Station~~**

Phoebe walks in.  She walks to the candy isle and picks up a box of gun with purple wrappers and reads.  The package says grape gum but does not state whether or not the gum is purple or if only the wrapper is purple.  Phoebe walks up to the clerk with the whole box of gum and says, "Do you know if this gum is purple?"

The clerk replies, "I assume so."

"Okay," Phoebe says, "I'll take one piece."

The clerk rings up Phoebe's one piece of gum and says, "5 cents."

Phoebe pays, then she opens the gum and exclaims, "It is purple!!"  She then turns to the clerk and say, "I'll take the rest of this box."

The clerk sighs and starts ringing up the gum.  About twenty minutes later she looks up at Phoebe and says, "672 pieces of purple grape gum, will that be all for you?"

Phoebe's reply is, "Yes."

The clerk then says, "Your total is $36.63."  Phoebe pays and the clerk says, "Please come again."

Phoebe smiles and says, "Oh I will, I might need more gum."

**~~Manor, Kitchen~~**

"Okay, so you don't know exactly how much of anything to put in this potion?"  Paige asked Leo.

"No, it was supposed to be in the Book of Shadows," Leo explained while playing with Wyatt.

Paige sighed, "Okay, I'll go get it."  She left the kitchen and came back in a few minutes with the Book of Shadows.  She sat it down on the kitchen table and it started flipping.  "Hey Leo, it's doing that flipping thing again."

The book continued to flip and then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  The page it had stopped on was blank.  Paige said, "Well, that really helps, it's a blank page."  Just as Paige said this writing started to appear on the page.

This is what it said:

Hey guys,

Here is the potion to vanquish the INFAMOUS PILLOW SMOTHERING DEMON: 

Take 138 pieces of grape flavored purple gum and put them all, without the wrappers in a pot…cook on high till the gum boils (Sorry Piper, I don't think you'll be able to save this pot after this potion-very sticky.)  I am not sure how long it will take for the gum to boil.  After it does boil, let it boil for exactly 7.5 minutes and then add 3 white shoestrings and one light blue shoestring.  It doesn't matter what the length of the shoestrings are.  After adding the shoestrings set it off of the hot eye and let it sit for 10 minutes.  Then pour it all into a large jar.  Throw this at the demon after successively throwing 7 couch cushions at him.  This should vanquish him but for a little help here is a spell that will make him partially visible.

Smothering is your thing

It is you we wish to see 

Vanquishing is our game

We speak in this tone 

You will now be shown.

Hope this helps,

Lots of love,

Prue Just as the page had finished being written, Piper walked into the kitchen.  Paige said, "Hey Piper, look at this.  It just appeared in the book." 

Piper sat down at the kitchen table and read the page and all she could say was, "Oh!"  Then she turned to Paige and said, "Then we should pick out a pot that I don't mind if it gets ruined."

Paige smiled.  Piper walked over to the cabinet by the stove and pulled out a kind of old looking pot.  Paige then said, "What about the shoe strings…we can easily find the three white ones but what about the light blue one?"

Piper thought for a minute and looked over at Leo, who was playing with Wyatt.  Wyatt is wearing this really cute blue and white jumper…with white tennis shoes that have baby blue strings.  Piper notices that Paige is also looking at Wyatt and says, "No way.  That is not gonna happen."

"We need it for the potion to work," Paige said pleadingly.

"No, they are too cute.  You cannot have them for the potion.  Let's go look in phoebe's closet."

"Okay, but I doubt she has light blue shoestrings."

Piper was not gonna let Paige have Wyatt's shoestrings, no matter what it took, "You never know, she might, she is Phoebe after all."

"Well, that's true," Paige said as they reached Phoebe's room.  They went to her closet and opened the door.  Paige stared and just said, "Wow!"

Phoebe's closet had all her shoes, organized by color and type.  There was also, hanging on the wall, a collection of shoe strings.  There were at least three sets of shoestrings in every color imaginable.  "Jackpot," Piper said softly.

They then proceeded to get two white pair and one white blue.  As they were leaving the room Paige turned to Piper and asked, "Did you know about that?"

"I had no idea.  I didn't know Phoebe could organize," was Piper's reply.

"That was not what I meant," Paige said.  "I meant did you know that she collected shoestrings, because that is pretty unusual."

"No, I didn't know, and it is pretty unusual, even for Phoebe."

They got to the kitchen and Piper said, "I wonder where Phoebe is?  She should be back from the gas station by now."

Just then Phoebe walked in and said, "Here I am.  Sorry, I had to make sure that the gum was purple.  Then the cashier had to ring up all the gum."

"Hey Phoebs, think you got enough gum?"  Piper asked.

"You said to get all that I can and I did," Phoebe looked at Piper with a look that said 'have you lost it?'

"Well, in my defense, I was still half asleep."

"Anyway, guys, we should get on with making the potion, because the demon could attack at any time," Paige spoke up.

"Okay then we should start counting out the 138 pieces of gum.  Hey Phoebe look who wrote in the book," Piper said.

Phoebe walked over to read the book as Piper and Paige started to count the pieces of gum.  After Phoebe had read the book she looked up and said, "What about the shoestrings?  It might be hard to find the light blue ones, unless you're going to steal them from baby Wyatt."

"We've already got that covered, sis," Paige said holding up the three pairs of shoestrings.

"Can I ask where you got those?"  Phoebe asked.

"You can, but it doesn't really matter as long as we've got then, right?"  Piper said.

"Hey did you steal those from my shoestring collection?"  Phoebe asked.

Leo laughed, "You have a **shoestring collection**?"

"Yeah, so what if I do, you collect rocks," Phoebe retorted.

"Yeah, but my rocks are pretty!!"  Leo exclaimed.

"So my shoestrings actually have a use," Phoebe replied.

"Rocks are multipurpose, not only are they pretty, but you can use then as paper weights, too."

Piper interrupted, "Stop you guys, its not important, although Leo is right, rocks are more useful.  You can even use them to throw at demons."

"Not the pretty ones," Leo protested.

"No, of course not, honey, I would never throw the pretty rocks at demons," Piper assured her husband.

"Let's just get on with the potion," Paige said.

"Okay," Piper agreed, happily.

"Sure," Leo went back to playing with Wyatt.

"Whatever," Phoebe said, somewhat reluctantly.

Then they started taking the wrappers off of 138 pieces of purple grape chewing gum.  This took a while.  They put all 138 pieces of the gum into the pot.  Then they set the stove eye on high.  Then they waited.  After that they waited some more.  Then there was more waiting.  Phoebe went to the bathroom.  Everyone else waited.  Phoebe came back.  They waited again.  Then the gum finally began to boil.  Piper set the timer for seven and a half minutes.  They started waiting again.  They waited, and then waited some more.  7 minutes had passed.  Piper stood up and thirty seconds later put the 3 white shoestrings and one light blue shoestring into the gooey, sticky mixture.  She then set it off the hot eye and again set the timer, this time for ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, the timer went off.  Piper walked over to the stove.  She then filled three large jars of the gooey shoestring and gum mixtures.  "I sure hope this works," Piper said.

Then they went to the living room and sat down to watch "Bewitched."

During the first commercial Paige said, "This would take a lot less time if we just called the demon.  Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe," Phoebe said, "But that would require a summoning spell."

"Then write one," Piper glanced at Phoebe.

"Okay," Phoebe says, "How about this:

Hey Demon!

Come here, pretty please."

Leo then says, "Here's you a next line:

We harken ye, oh, pillowy one."

"Oh, you are so good at spell writing, honey," Piper said.

"Yeah, you're great at this," Paige said happily.

"I agree," Phoebe said, "we need the next line now:

Visit us now in our living room

Please don't make anything go boom

Or we will throw a broom."

"Oh, Oh," Piper said, "I have the next lines:

Please don't hurt us sisters three

We only want to see ye

So we can vanquish he he he

So once again we say please come

You have now been summoned."

"Okay," Piper said, "So here is the whole spell:

Hey Demon!

Come here, pretty please

We harken ye, oh, pillowy one

Visit us now in our living room

Please don't make anything go boom

Or we will throw a broom

 Please don't hurt us sisters three

We only want to see ye

So we can vanquish he he he

So once again we say please come

You have now been summoned."

"Wow, that's a long summoning spell," Phoebe said.

"Oh, commercial break's over," Paige said.

"We'll just have to summon the demon on the next commercial break," Phoebe said.

There was a chorus of, "Okay."

Then on the next commercial break the Charmed ones said the spell in unison:

"Hey Demon!

Come here, pretty please

We harken ye, oh, pillowy one

Visit us now in our living room

Please don't make anything go boom

Or we will throw a broom

 Please don't hurt us sisters three

We only want to see ye

So we can vanquish he he he

So once again we say please come

You have now been summoned."

The demon shimmered in.  Since he was summoned he had not had time to become invisible.  After he shimmered in Piper, Paige and Phoebe said the spell to make him partially visible so that if he did try to become invisible they would still partially see him.  In Harmony they said:

"Smothering is your thing It is you we wish to see 

Vanquishing is our game

We speak in this tone 

You will now be shown."

Then they each threw two couch cushions at the demon.  Then together they threw the last couch cushion.  Then they each threw their potion and the demon went up in a poof of smoke.

The television then said, "We are now back to Bewitched."

"Good, we didn't miss anything," Piper said.

They then all proceeded to sit down on the cushionless couch.

~THE END~

(Please be aware that no pillows were harmed in the making of this fanfic.)

**~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: So are you confused now…on what to do next?  Well, here's a little clue, please review.  Then after that you can read and review our other story, "Pie   
Time."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**COMING SOON: THE ENERGIZER DEMON**


End file.
